Diverse Harmony
Diverse Harmony is an American youth choir based in Seattle, Washington. Founded in 2002 it is the first Gay-Straight Alliance Youth chorus in the United States. The chorus’ stated mission is "to create a safe, affirming environment where everyone is accepted for who they are." In addition to singing members, the chorus has an extensive support network of volunteers, subscribers and donors; they are also a non-profit organization. Diverse Harmony is a member of the Gay and Lesbian Association of Choruses (GALA Choruses), and was the first youth chorus to participate in a GALA Choruses Festival. The chorus appeared in the independent film "Why We Sing" which has been screened at LGBT film festivals and on PBS stations across the United States. In 2006 they became the only youth choir to ever perform at the Gay Games. __TOC__ Background parade.]] Washington state has over 300 gay–straight alliance clubs that are "trying to end bullying and harassment of LGBT students, and promoting tolerance and acceptance for everyone in an educational atmosphere" LGBT middle and high school students - roughly covering the teenaged years - have been shown to feel safer just knowing a GSA was at their school; the clubs provide support, opportunities to discuss political and social issues as well as socializing opportunities. The brainchild of the original musical director Rhonda Juliano, Diverse Harmony grew out of the opportunities that many clubs offered to socialize by showcasing talents and performing for one another. The chorus has 23 regulars voicing their music. Four or five of them, Juliano estimated, have been with the group since its inception. The group accepts young people ages 13–22 regardless of sexual orientation. History The group started in 2002 after music teacher Rhonda Juliano decided to form the choir to coincide with her own coming out and blending families with her partner. "During the past 20 years, lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender and questioning students began confiding in Rhonda. She provided the only space where they felt completely safe and free to be themselves - in her classes." (PDF version) Diverse Harmony became a place of "safe haven, friendship and affirmation" for both Juliano and the students.After their founding in 2002, the New York City Gay Men’s Chorus sponsored the Youth Pride Chorus for gay and lesbian teenagers, which made their own debut at Carnegie Hall in 2003. On 1 March 2004, KOMO-TV's Brook Stanford became Diverse Harmony's Companis "mission worker" serving as the community outreach director. In 2004 Diverse Harmony opened Seattle's pride week at Saint Mark Episcopal Cathedral with "Let There Be Pride" and shared the bill with the The Seattle Women's Chorus. Diverse Harmony is a member of the Gay and Lesbian Association of Choruses (GALA Choruses), and was the first youth chorus to participate in a GALA Choruses Festival. The chorus has performed twice at the International music festival put on by the Gay and Lesbian Association of Choruses; in 2004 at the Place des Arts in Montreal, Quebec and again in 2008 at the Adrienne Arsht Center for the Performing Arts in Miami, Florida. Through these associations they became one of four choirs predominantly featured in the independent film "Why We Sing" which has been screened at LGBT film festivals and on 300 PBS stations across the United States. They have annual pride concerts starting in 2004; in 2005 the theme was “The Courage to Love” and they shared the stage with the Seattle Men's Chorus and the Seattle Women’s Chorus. In 2006 the theme was "Believe" and they presented at Seattle's First Baptist Church. In 2006 they also performed at the Interfaith Pride Service celebrating Washington State's new Anti-Discrimination Law and the victory of Andersen v. King County. Diverse Harmony also performed at Gay Games VII in Chicago, the only youth choir ever to perform at the Gay Games as well as concerts at Chicago Cultural Center and Pilgrim Congregational Church. On 2 June 2007 their annual concert featured Alexandra Billings. On 19 October 2006 Diverse Harmony was the beneficiary of "One Night Only", a "gala cabaret evening" and the last performances at Thumpers, a popular performance venue that was closing after twenty-one years. The 30 May 2008 spring concert was "Awake!" utilizing spirituality themes and exploring the human condition; "a musical collage that journeys from a dark past, through a better today, and into a hopeful tomorrow". This was also reflected in their artistic poster created by chorus members incorporating, amongst other iconic symbols, a rainbow likely in reference to the rainbow flag. Discography * "Our World" (2004)Doyle, JD; Queer Music Heritage (QMH), 26 June 2006, Script. "The called themselves Diverse Harmony and this song, though not released commercially, was performed by them in concerts and on television. It's called Our World." References External links * Diverse Harmony website * Diverse Harmony's Facebook page * Diverse Harmony's MySpace page Category:Musical groups established in 2002 Category:Youth organizations based in the United States Category:Choruses Category:Youth groups Category:Arts organizations Category:Washington (state)